Hidden Jedi Library
by Spaceangel77
Summary: The Council is looking for important documents. The one place to get it is in at a hidden library on a unknown planet. Will Obi-wan and Anakin find what they need before they are involved in the planets civil war? Obi/Original Character Please R
1. Meeting the Natives

Disclaimer:

Jade is mine. Obi-wan and Anakin belong to Mr. Lucas. The Enyalie and Renaze as loosely based on the elves in The lord of the rings and some of the dialog also belongs to lord of the rings and J.R.R. Tolkien. This also includes the names of the people and tribes. Sorry I wrote this after I watched and read Lord of the rings and Star wars around the same time. Please Read and Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mission to a hidden Jedi library

Part 1

Meeting the Natives

Anakin Skywalker looked anxiously at the clock then he started to pace again. Obi-wan looked up from his data pad at his young padawan 

"She'll be here Anakin. I promise, she usually isn't too late." he said with a slight chuckle. Anakin turned to his master and gave him an impatient stare. 

"I want to know what's going on." 

"We will find out. We are early, she may be on time for once." 

" I have also missed her master. We have not seen her in many months." 

"I know and I miss her too, but there is no way to make her come here faster." Obi-wan looked down on his data pad again and Anakin sighed. He heard something like footsteps behind him but he did not move. He thought he saw something come toward him and his master but he didn't act on it. He seemed to be more focused on what he was going to say to Jade when she finally came.

"Don't say anything," a voice said behind him he jumped a bit then turned around to see Jade looking at him sternly

"Your late Master Jinn." 

"Jedi are never late Anakin Skywalker, nor are they early; they arrive precisely when they mean to." she smiled. 

Anakin jumped toward her and hugged her "Its so good to see you, Jade" he released when he saw his master gaze 

"Not here Anakin" Anakin pulled back 

"Come the ship awaits us," Jade said directing them. Obi-wan walked beside Jade and gave her hand a quick squeeze before they approached the docking bay. There lay the ship Undomiel, Jades new pride and joy.

"Is that the one you have been working on all this time?" 

"Yes and now it's her maiden voyage" 

Anakin rubbed his hands together "cool" they got on board and Jade engaged the engines. The dock clearance was entered and they were off. They were off to an uncharted planet and Jade was truly the only one who knew of the planets location. When the coordinates were entered the autopilot was slipped on Jade sat in the pilots seat and Obi wan sat in the other pilots seat. Anakin decided it was best that he sat in the back of the ship. When everything was set, Obi -wan got up and moved to the back of Jade seat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently 

"Mm that feels good you always did have a skill with those hands." Jade moved her hands from her lap and placed them on Obis' and took them in hers. She then stood up and faced him. She wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck he only smiled as she moved toward him. 

She kissed him lightly. " I missed you." She said softly.

He had missed her more then she knew. He wanted to pull her into his arms when she first came up and he had to admit that he felt the same anxious senses that Anakin did before he saw her. 

"And I you" he said as he kissed her back then pulled back and they hugged

"Oh so now we can show how much we missed her." Anakin said sarcastically, walking out of the back. "Can I have her now?" he asked his master. Obi-wan nodded and Anakin ran over and hugged Jade 

"I missed you so much," he said. He had grown much since the last time Jade had seen him. He was now up to her shoulder. He hugged her hard before releasing her and smiling at her. 

"Can you show me your ship now?" she nodded and took his hand. Jade knew how much Anakin loved ships and he seemed to like hers as well. She showed him around his wide eyes taking in all around him. He even asked her that after she as done with it if he could have it. All she did was smile, he hated when she did that it meant that she would think about it but that there was a slim chance.

Their journey was long but it seemed to pass short for the three had much to catch up on. They all sat at the table in the galley of the ship it was a pretty good size for the ship. As they sat, Jade told them of the "fun" of council work and the actual enjoyment of going on missions to planets not yet seen by Jedi. Obi-wan and Anakin shared blunders of the training and mission they had been on knowing Jade would want to hear about them. She was thrilled to hear about Anakins success in all things and his new friends he seemed to be getting. She was worried for him that he wouldn't have any friends when he was at the temple because he was a late arrival that was every ones worry but he seemed to be all right.

"Jade why are we going on this mission and what are we doing there?" Anakin asked

"Well Anakin there are some things your master and I must get"

" Like what?"

"We need to get some information for the council "

"Can I help?"

"I am sorry Ani but padawans are not permitted where we are going"

"Then why am I here?"

"You don't have to stay on the ship there are friends of mine who will watch you and there are some children who you can play with"

"Where are we going?"

"It was a forest planet inhabited by many species most of them "civilized" as the republic puts it. I am usually the ambassador mainly because I had learned the language of the people and they seemed to like me. I had to study the language for many years for it was complex and very hard to speak."

"Are they friendly?"

"Oh yes very that is why I come here offend "

"They have what you want?" Anakin asked

" No they are protecting a Jedi library as you hopefully know from your studies is that there are many Jedi libraries all over the galaxy we go to planet and asked the habitants to watch it and guard it and in repayment we keep them safe within the republic"

"Jade how are we supposed to communicate if you can only speak it other Jedi can speak it why not bring them?"

"Because I wanted to see you guys and invite you to one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy," she said smiling at them

"Is there anything we shouldn't do or say?"

"Well I don't think so they know some of our language, but I must warn you they will be very protective for they are in the middle of a dispute among the dwellers. They the Enyalie and the Renaze are the ones who the dispute against"

"Who are we meeting?" Obi-wan asked

"Well I am sure, we are meeting one of the main guards of the library he is an Enyalian, they are the ones protecting the library, for he will take us in, but we will more likely meet everyone" Anakin smiled

"What are they like?"

"You will see for yourself soon Ani" 

Before they knew it there where a few minutes from the planet. Jade soon swooped the ship down to the landscape. 

"We shouldn't land too close." 

Once the ship settled, there was a bang on the ships outer door. 

'Edro!' a voice called through the door, Obi looked worriedly at Jade. 

'Mellyn!' Jade said. 

'Tancave edro' the voice exclaimed

Jade started to open the door.

"What are you doing!" Anakin cried.

"Don't worry." Jade reassured him. There was a man standing in front of them. He had long black hair and wore a black tunic and leggings. He looked fairly young and was about six foot or more. He slowly approached them and bowed. 

"Hello Master Jinn, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. I am Falcon, please follow me."

They grabbed their bags and followed.

"We are thrilled to see you back Miss Jade. We are also happy you brought friends this time" Falcon smiled at Jade

" I see that you sarcasm has not changed," she said smiling back

" You will be staying at the village for a time. Here we no longer let our visitors stay inside the library." 

"Well since that last time, I don't think you would." she turned to Obi and Anakin. "The last time they let people stay inside, they decided to take some books home with them" Falcon and Jade burst into laughter.

Jade had known Falcon since when she first came to the planet. As with the library visitors who wanted to see the library could and they would often stay within the small rooms within the library. After when a few tourists came and started to take the books, then the visitors were caught they were afraid of the people they gave the books back and everything else that they owned that had some value then ran out and never came back. The Enyalie eventually gave the tourist back there belongs but warned about the books being taken again. You had to be there to get it." Jade said. She patted Falcon on the back. "It's good to see you again." 

"Yes, as it is to see you. We have missed you here, but let's see if you can keep up with the chatter." They laughed again and continued along the wooded trail. 

They soon came up to the village. Ani had rarely seen a village like this since becoming a Jedi. It was far from the cold girders that comprised Coruscant. The shops and other public buildings all gathered around a town square. 

"Jade, where are the homes?" Anakin looked around and couldn't see them anywhere. 

"Look up." Obi gestured with a smile. Sure enough, rising above a carefully crafted web of camouflage were graceful, elegant dwellings. The entire area gleamed of light and life. 

Falcon directed a stream of Enyalian towards Jade. _"Come, Telm will show you and your friends around." _

"Thank you Falcon, it was good to see you." Jade bid him well.

__

"Yes, It won't be the last. I will see you later." Falcon slapped Jade on the back and ran off back to the woods.

In the middle of the town where Falcon had left them, a strange man appeared who seemed to safeguard the place. He had long silver hair and blue eyes; he was tall as falcon and was dressed in a long gray robe. Jade clearly recognized the man but nether Obi-wan or Anakin did. The man walked close to them and bowed formally

"A Suiland, Wenyamir." Telm's manner was overly formal. 

"Mae govannen Telmenhatr." Jade bowed. Following her example, Obi-wan and Anakin inclined their heads in respect. Neither of them understood a word of the exchange.

__

"Long years have passed young one." 

" Yes, but I am no long so young and I am now a master in my order." 

_"Master Jade?" _He seemed surprised. _" And who are these noble men?" _He added, glancing at her companions.

__

"Meet Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." He turned and pointed at Obi-wan 

__

"Boyfriend or Husband?" 

"Boyfriend " she then crossed her arms over _"remember what I told you?" _

"Yes to try and talk in basic," he said clearly. Turning to Anakin and Obi-wan he spoke again "Greetings gentlemen, I am Telmenhatr. You can call me Telm," he gestured welcomingly. "And welcome to the Enyalie village. Please follow me." They nodded and followed Telm up a ladder to the residential levels. While Obi was climbing up, Anakin stood beside Jade "What did you say?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you later" she said softly. 

Telm stopped and turned on the level platform. "Wilwarn will show you to your kaimasans first. Then you will be called for dinner. We treat our Jedi visitors well here, as Wenyamir knows." 

"When will we get to the library?" Obi-wan asked. 

"It is late. I will show you tomorrow. Is that alright to you Heru Jedi?" 

"Yes that is fine." 

A woman met them at the door. "Suiland Jedi. Come I will show you to your rooms"

The three started to follow when Telm grabbed Jades arm _"I need to speak with you" _His voice was filled with urgency.

__

"Don't worry old friend, there will time enough later." 

"No, now!" He was almost commanding.

__

"I'll be right back guys" she assured them, and she followed Telm. Anakin and Obi-wan followed the woman 

__

" What is wrong old friend?" 

"A doubt has filled the air and the padawan can not enter the Sanctuary. Once he is a master he can come into where the council orders you."

"We know of this rule and I ask for the young boy to stay with you within the library, while we complete the mission." 

"He is welcome to stay but any problems and he may regret it." Jade knew he had never liked kids.

__

"He is a good child Telm. Do not judge him by his youth." 

"I do believe you Jade, but I still have my doubts." Telm was still skeptical. 

__

"Thank you Telm." He escorted her to the small apartment that the three Jedi would be sharing while they stayed there. As they entered, Anakin seemed restless and was walking around.

__

"Fine. I will watch him. The boy can see the upstairs of the library. But not where you must go." Jade nodded as Telm watched Ani pace. 

Anakin bounded over to Jade and Telm.

"What going on, what are you saying, I never heard of it before?" Obi-wan stared at Anakin

"It is alright Jedi" he looked at Anakin.

" It is an ancient language, young Taimevantas. One that is rarely spoken on this side of the galaxy." 

"What did you call me?" Anakin asked Jade looked at him now.

_"I will talk to him Telm."_ he nodded and she took Anakin aside.

"Didn't Obi teach you any manners? Why do you ask such impertinent questions?" Anakin looked ashamed

" I will tell you what's going on, later" he nodded and they went back.

Obi wan was talking to Telm. They were talking about a younger Jade.

"What do you call her again?"

"Wenyamir." 

" What does it mean?" 

"It means the green Jewel"

"Hmm. I like that. Sadly I can not speak you language as of yet" 

"Just ask Jade she can help you" 

"One more question."

"Yes?" 

"How do you say "my heart"?" 

"Orenya"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" both men spun around seeing Jade propped against the doorframe.

"Um …nothing." she came around and slid a hand around Obis shoulder

"Are you being good?" 

"Of course Orenya" Jade was shocked 

" Obi, that is so sweet " she smiled at him then looked at Telm

_'At least you taught him something good' _

"Hey" Obi said, " You'll have to teach me this stuff" 

"Of course" Jade said. 

Anakin walked up and faced Telm " I am sorry for my behavior"

" It is ok young one" Telm nodded with a slight smile on his face. Obi wan looked shocked 

"How did you do that?" He whispered into Jades ear 

"Womans touch." 

Suddenly a weird noise filled the village. Telms' manner seemed to change as if he was a new person his face seemed to be happier. He turned to the Jedi.

"Ah dinner" Telm said looking pleased "come" the three Jedi followed. They climbed down the ladder and walked to the town square. Telm walked them through to the big clearing with many long tables. Telm ushered them to a table with many others that looked like Telm. They were tall beings with long hair even the men and they all appeared to be the same age and young "Where are their elders, if any?" obi-wan asked Jade 

"They are immortal, you can only know if they are aged by the look in their eyes, well that was what they told me" 

"Wizard" Anakin said under his breath. 

Telm laughed "come eat you must he hungry" 

" Oh boy I am" Anakin said loudly both Jade and Obi-wan gave him a stare "I mean yes let us go" Telm laughed and shock his head. _'Ontani' _

"Watch it Telm" Jade warned,

"What did he say?" obi asked, 

"He called us parents" he smirked. 

They sat down next to a couple who were speaking in there own language they could tell they were words of love for their body language said it all. All the meal was presented to what seemed to them about fifty people or more, but the three Jedi seemed to fit in nicely. 

Before they were served Telm stood up in front of everyone "_Evening all. Please welcome our old friend and her companions we are happy to have them" _Jade translated for Anakin and Obi wan "but I think we should speak basic for the republic feels that it would be better for us" the company laughed "but it would help our new friends and help poor Jade not to loose her voice" the company laughed again including Obi wan and Anakin, Jade just blushed. The man held up a goblet "Welcome and _máras apsas_" everyone repeated and took a sip of the drinks in front of them.

Anakin was looking at the substance "It is alright young one it is just sweet drink" the man sitting next to him said. He nodded and took a drink it tasted much like the substance they served to the students at the temple 

"Good Ani?" Obi wan said nudging him Anakin grinned 

"This is great master"

After they were served it was time for the evening's festivities. There were several young children there and Anakin though about joining them but then looked away. 

From nowhere, a young girl came up and tapped jade on the back she turned around and the young girl jumped into her lap "Suiland Wenyamir" 

"Suiland Hana" the little girl giggled as Jade tickled her

"Hana these are my good friends Obi-wan and Anakin" Hana stuck out her hand at Obi-wan

"Nice to meet you " 

"Nice to meet you Hana," Obi said taking her hand 

__

"He is cute" Hana whispered to Jade.

Hana then got up and walked over to Anakin "Want to come play with us Anakin, we would like you to come" Anakin looked at Obi-wan who nodded 

"I would really like that" Anakin said Hana smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the others. Telm came over and refilled Jade and Obi wan cups

"Now it is time for the elders to have fun" Obi-wan took a sip of the new substance in his cup and smiled his cheeks blushed. 

" You like it?" Telm asked Obi wan nodded his head and took a slug of it. Jade laughed and did the same. 

When it got dark it, the village was lit with giant lights that lit the sky but still did not out brighten the stars. The music that had played thorough then even started again. One of the guys stood in front of Jade

__

"Hello Jade would you like to dance" the man asked in his native tongue

Jade nodded as he pulled her up from her sat and started to dance with her. Seeing the two, Telm came over 

" Hey Kenobi you better watch it he has been after her for years" Obi wan got up and moved his way toward Jade who was beginning to be surround by men. Jade smiled when she saw Obi 

__

'Sorry I am taken but thanks for the dance' the men sighed then danced away 

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was taken" Obi smiled and began to dance with her.

The time grew later and sleep was needed. Jade and Obi went to look for Anakin. They met the other parents who told them they were in a small grove of trees and they were. Jade hopped up into the trees and brought down Anakin who was sound asleep. Obi cradled him in his arms and they walked back to their apartment. They walked in they hadn't looked at the bedrooms and noticed that only two beds were available and no couches. They placed Anakin in one bed and they slept in the other. Sleep came easy and wondered when they would be awaked.

TBC


	2. The Secret Chamber

Disclaimer:

Jade is mine. Obi-wan and Anakin belong to Mr. Lucas. The Enyalie and Renaze as loosely based on the elves in The lord of the rings and some of the dialog also belongs to lord of the rings and J.R.R. Tolkien. This also includes the names of the people and tribes. Sorry I wrote this after I watched and read Lord of the rings and Star wars around the same time. Please Read and Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mission to a hidden Jedi library

Part 2

The Secret Chamber

It wasn't early when there was a knock on their door the next morning.

__

"Morning, wake up" 

Jade got up and waked Obi. They went to Anakins room he wasn't there. They ran to the door and saw a maiden there 

"Where is Anakin?" 

"The young one got up early, he is getting breakfast with his new friends" 

Obi -wan smiled at Jade "Come now friends we can feed you now, I will meet outside when you are ready" they nodded. She left as they changed into new clothes with in minutes. They were feed and Anakin was still nowhere to be found. The woman took them to the 'school house' where all the children usually gather for some part of the day to learn what new things the outer world wanted to teach them. They walked in and saw Anakin talking with some of the children. 

"Obi maybe we can just leave him here" 

Ani heard them speak and ran over "Are you going now? I am ready."

The three Jedi and Telm walked to the large stone building a few miles from the village. In front of the building stood four guards with a many sorts of weapons at their side.

"Do not worry, it is for your protection" Telm guaranteed them.

They entered the building through two large black doors there were many lights in what was a huge library. Filled with information on all parts of the know universe. The four looked around in wonder

"This place never seems to ceases to amaze me," Jade whispered

"Yes I feel the same way every time I am in here" Telm whispered back. Telm took them to the middle of the library he sat them down at a table as he went to find some things for Jade and Obi to use. 

"What do you think of it Anakin?" Jade asked him

"Its ok I guess"

"If it were a parts shop his reaction would be different" obi-wan said smirking. Anakin gave him back a smirk.

Telm came back with the supplies. A copier for they were not allowed to take any of the real information with them, several glow sticks, and some rope just in case. He put them all in a small knapsack and handed them to Obi-wan. Obi-wan knelt in front of Anakin who still sat in his chair

"We will be right back, ok Telm will watch you" Anakin nodded. Obi-wan got back up. Jade walked over to him and ruffled up his hair. "Be good" and she walked off with Telm and obi-wan.

Telm took them to a hidden place in the back of the library. They stopped at what looked like a wall of books. He took out some sort of key and swept it near the wall. They heard a grinding sound then a part of the wall swung open.

"When they meant hidden they meant it" obi said as Telm shined a light into the opening. They lay a large staircase. Telm handed Obi-wan the light "I will have to close the door behind you" they nodded both Jedi entered. Telm watching them carefully "be careful" Telm whispered as he closed the door behind them and walked back to Anakin.

The vault was kept hidden in case of a universal calamity. Only Jedi knights and Masters were permitted but padawans where not allowed for the vault were protected too well for young eyes to see. They descended the old stone steps obi wan holding a light rod as Jade followed him 

"This place gives me the creeps," Jade said placing a hand on Obis shoulder to balance herself on the steps. "Feelings mutual, we are almost there." the stairway got colder and they started to see their own breaths. 

"Obi what are we looking for that the council must think we can't find in the old library." 

"You know why we must come down here and don't repeat for you know who may hear." she nodded and followed him down further. Their lantern the only thing between them and the dark.

Anakin sat with Telm with the top library sitting at one of the table

"What can I do?" 

"Well you can read." 

"Can you teach me some of your language"? 

"Of course Taimevantas." 

"First what does that mean?"

"It means walker of the sky your last name am I right?"

"Yes wow that's great now what does that name you call Jade mean."

"It means green jewel." 

"What does your name mean?" Telm let out a chuckle

"You ask many questions Taimevantas but my name means Orion."

"Wow, I am sorry but it is so interesting Telm I just want to know so that I can surprise them when they get back." Telm smiled

"Alright Anakin I will teach you some." 

It seemed to get darker and cooler as they reached the vault. Obi-wan pulled out the pass code and the instruction on entering the vault. After a moment the vault door opened that the smell of old filled their senses Jade took hold of her blade under her clock and finger the handle. Obi held onto the lantern and swung it round as they entered the dark room. "There is something dark in here I can feel it."

They entered the dark surroundings of the hidden room "The hidden archives of the entire galaxy." obi said silently

"I don't know why they wanted us to come and check on it, it seems fine to me."

"They want us to find and copy something in here and bring it back to the council."

"But what is it? Is it the." Obi turned to her

"Don't repeat just find it."

What the council wanted was the document talking of the old prophecies of the ancient times and of the sith lords. The two spent what felt like hours down there splitting up and looking for the old books. There seemed to be a table in which they gathered if they felt they found something. Some time after the aggravation had got to them, Obi- wan seemed to have found the book of the prophecies. He sat with Jade at his side and he went though the data. "Got it," Obi-wan said as he pulled out the copier out of knapsack and scanned the page. "Now go look of the other as quickly as you can the lights are losing there power"

Anakin and Telm sat in the upper part of the library as Anakin tried to learn the language that Telm and his people spoke. He now knew why it had taken Jade so long to learn it. But of course she had to learn the hard way and now Telm told him that he was quick and becoming well versed with the language. He was so happy that he was going to surprise Jade and Obi-wan when they came back up. 

There was a sudden noise that awoke Telm senses. "Something is wrong?" Telm said as he pulled out his communication link.

"Why don't we just go find out what it is?"

"We can not leave here while your Master and Jade are away." He spoke some Enyalian in the device in his hand

__

"Something is amiss I need some more people here to guard the library the Jedi are still down in the Sanctuary."

A voice of the leader of the Enyalians came through sounding just as argent 

__

"We will try but there seem to be some Renaze scouts around here we will send some help, but I fear that warriors will follow, I fear they have come to take over."

"We will not allow that to happen."

"Get the Jedi out."

"Soon."

"NOW!"

"Yes Atar." 

The communication went dead as Telm looked at Anakin 

"I have to get them out Anakin." Anakin nodded. "Now you stay here and wait for the back up." Anakin nodded and looked at him with a calm face

"I know I can't come Telm, but I'll be ok." Telm smiled at him and grabbed a light 

"I'll be right back." and Telm disappeared.

Jade was getting tired; her eyes were having problems with the changes in lights. She was almost about to give up when a book stopped her cold. She looked up her arm jerking and her head aching. She pulled out the book and brushed off the cover. It was the right book "Obi, I found it." she ran to the table and Obi met her there.

Obi-wan picked up the book from Jade grasp with no problem and no sign of extra effort. Obi-wan opened it and Jade felt her body shake and her head ache. She sat down as Obi-wan scanned the needed pictures. Suddenly Telm ran in

"You have to get out of here now we are being attacked." Obi nodded and ran the book back Jade felt weird she couldn't move.


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer:

Jade is mine. Obi-wan and Anakin belong to Mr. Lucas. The Enyalie and Renaze as loosely based on the elves in The lord of the rings and some of the dialog also belongs to lord of the rings and J.R.R. Tolkien. This also includes the names of the people and tribes. Sorry I wrote this after I watched and read Lord of the rings and Star wars around the same time. Please Read and Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mission to a hidden Jedi library

Part 3

The Battle

"Something wrong old friend?" Telm saw Jades face pale even in the dim light. Obi wan came back and looked at them.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing I just feel I little weird lets just get out of here, it will go away when I see daylight." Obi helped Jade up as Telm led them out of the sanctuary. As they walked up the stone steps they heard the people come in and Anakin calling down the stairs. Telm ran by his people

__

"The Jedi are up now, you close the room and you guard it, I will be back to help when I can."

The guards nodded as he and the three Jedi left the library. There was a battle going on and Telm directed them toward the trees. Many of the people were grabbing bows, and other weapons. 

"What's going on Jade?" Anakin asked

"Its part of a civil war Anakin, both the Enyalie and the Renaze were once one society but then a group of them wanted to expand on the ancient way that people follow. Going against the old and joining the new, learning more of the republic activities. They soon changed their appearance becoming what looks like pale gray faced mutated monsters."

"And the war has gone on for about three years now" Telm finished.

****

Several years ago before the war

A worried Jade walked over to the village. She stopped in front of a tall man dressed in a long gray robe with long silver hair and green eyes. The masters had told her that the leader of the Enyalian tribe would greet her. His name Nielliun Tingilya 

"Hello young one, welcome"

__

"Greetings your honor" she tried in his language. 

__

"Greetings to you too young one, you seem to be doing well in your study"

"Yes but am still having problems" Jade knew she made a mistake

"It is alright child I can speak basic well enough" Suddenly two young men about Jades age (19) ran up.

__

"Father, they are asking for you," one said. Both boys had silver hair like the man they were both dressed in black and gray tunics and leggings. Jade seemed to decipher most of what the boy said.

"Telumehtar, Xanyeran, meet Jade Jinn our new ambassador"

"Milady" they both bowed. She bowed back.

"Would you like a tour of the facility?" the older man asked

"Yes that would be wonderful"

"Father May I show her around?" Telumehtar asked looking to his father

"No my son you have lessons" he turned to his other son "Xan maybe you should show her around"

" Yes father" the boy looked disappointed he didn't like strangers especially girls

"Good" he turned back to Jade "Is that alright with you?" 

"Yes your honor" she bowed again. Xanyeran lead her through the town. Showing her the shops then surprising her with the residential areas hidden in the trees. The sun went down and the evening festivities started in the village. The two were to meet up with the leader and his other son. Xanyeran had been pretty quiet through the trip and only explained the fundamentals of the village and really didn't express any further interest in the girl behind him. At the evening celebration Jade was introduced as the new ambassador. Many of the people were thrilled and the select few stayed away, the son Xan included.

"Don't worry about Xan just give him some time" Telm told her later

"I hope so"

As the years went on as Jade visited as much as she could. Xan warmed up her and the three became best friends. Their father still remained the leader and the boys had no care in the world except to wait for their Jedi friend and to have fun. The brother taught Jade the weapons of their people and how to use them properly. Telm seemed to man the bow and Xan the blade of a sword. Jade taught the brothers about the fundamentals of the lightsaber and of being a Jedi. Jade got a serious dose of why being a son of the figurehead was rough she was glad to know that Qui-gon would never be that.

As the republic tried to further invade the culture with there new technology. The tension in the village grew. By now the three were much older and the sons were though to take over as the leader, but the decision was hard as Telm was chosen. His brother was furious Xan became his brothers advisor. But conflicts grew now within the household. Xan wanted to expand on the ideals of the republic and Teml wanted to stay with the old ideals as his father and their people. After a while Xan got followers and traders from the republic started to bring technology. 

****

The beginning of the war

Xan had left the village and he and his many followers met at the other end of the planet

"If they will not follow the new ways in there own pace we will make them"

As the people fell apart the separate group became what they wanted. Different. The people started to try new thing to heighten their immortal bodies. They seemed to change but not for the better. There skin started to discolor and there eternal beauty diminished, the bodies grew disfigured as they continued on the republic bounty. The people the village once knew there father and sons were now no more what they used to be. The leader grieved as he heard what his son had become. After many years more then just Enyalian became then Renaze other villains beings became them and they seemed to multiply. They did not see what was happening to them on the out side but they felt the great power they seemed to accumulate. Jade could see their horrible faces and smell their stinking breath. The thought echoed in Jades head. Her friend was now her enemy. 

"Jade where you here before the war started" obi-wan asked shaking Jade out of the memory.

"Yes, I was. I knew the leader as well, he was one of the first I met here" jade ducked as an arrow started to fall upon them, she felt weird as if all her energy was gone. It seemed the only thing holding her up was Obi-wan shoulder and Anakins hand.

"We better got out of the way, we need to get weapons or hide"

Without warning an arrow flew by Anakins head with that Jade got her energy back. Anakin grip on her tighten he was afraid. She pulled her hand toward where the others were getting their weapons. She picked up the bow and an arrow filled quiver, she shot the arrow back at the Renaze and it fell. Obi-wan looked at Jade as she picked up more arrows and fired them, all hitting the Renaze. Telm seemed busy himself picking up a bow right along Jade and following as most of his people did. Most of the people, including men and woman, were fighting the horde of the Renaze that was once there kin. The rest were getting the child and trying to get them to a safe haven either in the trees that were almost threatened by the energy or out further into the forest in an area not attacked by the Renaze. Jade felt nothing as she used the weapon it seemed to come naturally to her like her light saber. As she shot the enemy she felt empty, cold and she felt like she wasn't moving. The power that was controlling her took over her emotions, her dark emotions. Telm grabbed Anakins arm and yelled at him in Enyalie losing his composure to talk in basic 

__

" Get up the tree and get inside the house you two, we will take care of this." He yelled at Anakin and now Obi-wan 

__

"Go for Force sake!"

They looked at Jade 

"He told you to get into the trees, just go! We will take care of them" they nodded and ran up the ladder. When they got up onto the platform they headed toward the house. All of a sudden, Obi-wan stopped as an arrow pierced his shoulder 

"Obi-wan!" Anakin screamed as he pulled his master from falling of the platform. Obi-wan tried his best to calm himself but the pain was great. "Jade! Obi-wan is hurt!" Anakin yelled from the tree.

__

"Telm, obi's hit I am going to get him." Telm nodded when suddenly a wall of arrows came toward them. They both ran for the trees when an arrow stabbed Telm in the thigh. Then a few flew by Jade and slashed her side and her cheek. She held her side as she followed the gimping Telm. Anakin held Obi wan in his lap. Anakin was crying as he reached out for Jade

"Anakin stand back, we are going to help Obi." Jade said standing in front of Obi-wan and kneeling. Telm sat behind him to hold him. 

__

"What does it look like?" she asked him

__

"It doesn't look barbed but you better make sure."

Jade touched obis face to get his attention. "Obi, we are trying to get this out, it's going to be a lot of pain." Obi nodded 

"Don't worry bout me Jadey" she smiled at him as she pushed the head in his shoulder and out the other side.

" It's barbed" Telm said lifting Obi-wan up a bit to look. Obi tried to hold back the pain but he still moved in Telms firm grip. Jade broke off the rest of the arrow and pulled the point out the back. She then took out her mini saber out of her pack and held near his skin, which seemed to stop the bleeding. She pulled back and Obi tried to relax. Telm sat him up as Anakin ran over to his master and hugged him. Telm helped Obi up as the three ran across the trees.

"We have to get down." Obi-wan said. Telm nodded.

__

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jade said still gripping the bow in her hand

__

"I don't know we should be safe soon." Telm said sounding unsure_._

Out of the blue, Obi grabbed the bow out of Jades hand took one of the arrows and hit one of the remaining enemies who was aiming at them. He winced a little but it didn't seem to bother him. Telm and Jade looked at him.

__

"Get this man a bow" Telm said. Obi found him self being handed a weapon not used in a long time and it felt as though it was natural. The three continued their assault in the upper level as Anakin was protected between them. They got down on the ground looking for others. They found a small group of people with children Running into some brush far from where the Renaze was. Anakin saw Hana with her mother they saw him and ran towards him

"Anakin come with us to safety" Hana said

"No I can't, I want to stay with my master and Jade"

"I think that your master would prefer you to come with us to safety young Anakin" Hanas mother said choppily in basic

Jade and Obi-wan looked over briefly to look at Anakin

"Anakin go and stay with them" Obi-wan said

"But Master"

"Go young one and you will be safe, they will come get you when this is over" Telm said turning around as he grabbed an arrow out of his quiver.

Anakin looked at the situation he saw his master stop for a minute to relax his arm. Anakin quickly ran over and hug his master.

"Be careful Master, Jade, Telm" he said releasing and running with Hana and her mother out of the line of fire. The Enyalian had now grouped in the center as the Renaze got them in a circle. There were too many of them.

__

"This doesn't look good" Telm said taking up his last arrow. Jade was out she had just spent it on the last Renaze she killed. She looked over to Obi with a sad look

"I am sorry I brought you here"

"Don't be" he took her hand in his. Suddenly the assault stopped and a man stepped forward who looked like Telm but his skin was discolored and looked much older.

__

"Hello Jade it is good to see you again"

TBC

Please read and review


	4. All that a Jedi can do

Disclaimer:

Jade is mine. Obi-wan and Anakin belong to Mr. Lucas. The Enyalie and Renaze as loosely based on the elves in The lord of the rings and some of the dialog also belongs to lord of the rings and J.R.R. Tolkien. This also includes the names of the people and tribes. Sorry I wrote this after I watched and read Lord of the rings and Star wars around the same time. Please Read and Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mission to a hidden Jedi library

Part 4

All that a Jedi can do

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Xan" 

"It's been a long time old friend"

"Yes and time has not been kind to you" the man grinded his teeth and motioned behind him

__

"Bring them"

Suddenly two guards brought too struggling children

"Ani, Hana! _What are you doing with them?"_

"Holding them hostage, them for the Village"

"You can't do that"

"Oh yes I can" he walked forward and faced jade "You should have joined me, it would make this a little easier, my poor brother couldn't refuse both of us"

"Because I do not follow people who try and destroy their people"

"Is that what you think I am doing? Trying to destroy my people? Please Jade you have to know me better then that"

"Xan, you can't force your people to follow something they don't want to do, talk with them please"

Slowly Teml went for his sword at his side without Xan or the others knowing

"Maybe I can make you settle this my way" he grabbed Anakin by the braid and brought a blade to his throat "I will kill the boy" Ob-wan looked at Jade who looked at Telm. He made a face like _'Are you ready?' _he acknowledged to his arm and she saw his blade in his arm. In one movement he threw he the blade and pulled Obi-wan back. She held the blade in front of her.

"Fight someone your own size Xan" he pushed Anakin into the arms of one of his men and pointed the blade at Jade.

"So be it Jedi" everyone backed off as the Jedi and the leader faced off. 

__

It was like a sparring contest like that had at the temple, Anakin though

Xan directed the blade at Jades head and ran at her. Jade blocked it and pushed him away.

"You never liked to attack did you?" he teased creeping back over

"A Jedi never attacks they defend themselves"

"Ha!" he chuckled "Whom are you trying to kid?"

She ran for him and swung at his head but he got out of way and swung at her arm and barely missed it. It scraped across jade right arm send her back a bit but never stopping her concentration

"You barely hit me Xan I though you were better then that" Xan smirked at her

"I was trying to make it a fair fight, but no more"

The fight then sped up Anakin grasp in wonder and fear their moves were almost a dance as the strikes were hit but swift smooth counter strikes but he worried for Jade someone was going to die or be pretty badly beat. He had seen it before when he was a slave his stomach tightened. He looked at his master as the fight continued his masters' face was filled with worry. Both combatants were injuring each other; the blades weren't the only things that were the weapons. Just as Anakin looked back Xan wiped Jade out kicking her legs from out beneath her. She spun around and kicked him in the midsection sending him on his back as she rose again. He got back up and ran after her blade rose over his head she ran toward him and tackled him but the blade that was clutched in his hand slid in Jade side and back before she had him down. There was a hum of pain as the two hit the ground. Jade sat up and punched Xan in the face before rolling off, Obi-wan and Anakin were being held back by Xan men. They were so ready to jump in there and help but they knew it wouldn't be all that possible. They both got up Jade weakly looked at Obi-wan and Anakin. Suddenly Xan came behind her and punched her and throw her into the trunk of a near by tree. She slumped against it grunting obi-wan pushed against the men.

"Don't move Jedi you are still in my men's clutches you have no weapons and you are too tired and hurt to try anything" he said to the frustrated Obi-wan. He looked over at Jade who looked almost unconscious under the tree. She no longer held the sword in her hand it lay far from her.

"It's a pity Jade that your skill as Jedi had not given you more of an advantage"

"It should have" she chuckled

"How can you laugh" he brought the blade to her throat " I could kill you right now"

"I know you could" suddenly he rose into the air then was flung into a tree and held there. He clutch at his throat as if an invisible hand was holding it. He grasped for breath and reached out towards his men to do something. 

"Let him go Jade" a light voice like the wind whispered through the forest. Just then Xan dropped choking and stumbling on the ground as the leader walked through the village courtyard. 

"This must stop" he walked into the middle of the circle "We must not fight each other we must work together to stay together not fight among ourselves" Xan stood up and looked at the leader

"There is no way _Atar _that I will give into what you want" he turned toward his men

__

"Come my men we leave for now we will be back" The Renaze let go of the prisoners and walked back from once they came. As soon as they were gone Telm and Obi-wan ran over to Jade who was dazing lazily against the tree. They helped her up and balanced her. 

__

"I am sorry my lord for what I did"

"Do not worry young one, thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here," the leader said then walked back to the others. 

The Enyalians grouped in the center of town many were injured. The wounded were cared for; Obis arm was bandaged, Telm leg would heal in time and Jade wounds were tended. There were few dead of the Enyalians but for the Renaze there were many. The mission was over for the three Jedi they had got what they had come for. But the conflict between the enemies would remain until later, the council told them to return now and that they were not there for that. They stayed for a few more days helping with the town in whichever way they could. They also enjoyed the hospitality of the people and made many friends. Anakin seemed to make friends with all the children in the village never really having to stand around with Jade and Obi. The Leader told Obi-wan and Anakin that they could come back whenever they wanted and that they would try and teach them some the native tongue, if Jade hadn't already. On there last day Telm, the leader, Falcon and Anakins new friend Hana walked them to their ship.

As the three Jedi stood in front of the ship the leader walked up. 

"I give you gifts from out people, not just as gift for friends but when you return and if a new Enyalie does not know your face they will know for the gift you carry."

To Anakin, they gave him a glassy stone from there sacred streams, to Obi-wan they gave him a craved bow with his name in Enyalian and an inscription on the inside, to Jade they gave her a necklace made of stones and jewels of there land.

__

"Thank you my friends, I promise that one day we will return." Jade said as she waved

__

"Yes and May the force be with you." Obi-wan without flaw, Jade looked at him then the crowd

"At least I taught him something useful." Falcon said in Basic

"Yes well, when we return he'll be able to even out speak you Falcon."

"I don't doubt it."

__

"Goodbye Hana, I will return but don't forget to write." Jade looked in shock at Anakin

"Good bye Ani I will try and keep my promise if you will remember yours, goodbye Jade I will miss you, and Master Kenobi it was pleasure to meet you." Obi nodded

"Please come back and see us again soon Jedi." the leader said

"We will try, we will see what our council will say." Obi said with a smirk

Telm came up and knelt in front of Anakin and handed him a data pad

"Here is your study material share it with your master, my COM number is in there if you have any problem send me a message." Anakin moved forward and hugged Telm. Anakin had really changed Telm view on children. Telm gave Anakin a hug back " Take care of everyone, Ani." Telm stood up and messed with Anakins hair.

"Namarie." the three Jedi said together.

"Namarie." the others said in unison. The three got on the ship and lifted off into space.

" That was the best mission so far master can we come back." Anakin asked his master

"Someday Ani someday."

The end

__

Translation:

"Ah hello green jewel (Jade)" "hello (well met) Telmenhatr " Kaimasans- bedrooms

Taimevantas- Skywalker Heru- Master

Namarie- goodbye Edro- open

Mellyn- friend Tancave- yes 

Suiland- hello or greetings Atar- Father


End file.
